Edward "The Terrible" Goldvane
Edward "The Terrible" Goldvane is a ruthless character who appears in A Captain's Journey. After leaving his family, he took on piracy. He later changed his loyalties to the EITC. Early Life. Not much is known about this. He had one brother, Richard Goldvane. His rivalry with Richard goes back to their early lives, partially because their father preferred Richard. The only person he appreciated was his mother. Becoming Edward "The Terrible" Edward became a Pirate around the age of thirty, pillaging for a while before being recruited to Blackbeard's crew. After serving there for a few months, one day he walked into a bar and began drinking heavily. Drunk, he claimed he was Edward Teach and began threatening the people inside saying he'd use his "power" on them if they didn't give him gold. The people cooperated, but when Edward returned to the ship Blackbeard had heard of the incident. He threw the man overboard, but before his crew could shoot Edward, he fleed from the scene. As an agent of the E.I.T.C. Edward had two sons - William, and Luke at the time of his employment to the EITC. He served there for a while, climbing up the ranks and learning more secrets. At this point, Richard thought he was dead after an incident he had heard about. He had no idea that Edward had been using the help of his eldest son. Hiding out on Tortuga, he was practically invisible. Luke helped him cover up the fact that he was alive. At the age of forty, Edward became a personal agent for Lord Johnny Cothern. Edward hid on Tortuga for quite some time. When the rumors became facts, he talked with Cothern and they decided to lead an invasion on Tortuga. The battle was fierce, company agents that were hiding out on the island began attacking pirates, and ships invaded the shores. Edward was hiding in a market area, waiting to ambush pirates. Many pirates, including Edward's abandoned son William helped defend the island from the attack. The Francis Brigade offered defense for the island. Ironically, Richard Goldvane had no idea what was going on. He was out searching for Edward on the high seas. The Black Guard won the battle, with Wiliam and all the surviving pirates using underground shelters to hide from the soldiers. Richard Goldvane arrived hours after the attack with barely enough time to catch Edward. Richard reunited with William, and they pursued Edward. However, Edward took William and Jack Can hostage. Richard and his crew manned the Green Runner to chase after Edward, who had a small sloop he was escaping on. They arrived at Isla Cruciowios. Edward managed to escape through the jungle. Death Edward assisted Jeffrey Redscurf on a mission to recover the Sword of Freedom in a rainforest filled with dangerous flytraps and snakes. They found the spot where a map had said the Sword was. However, they were tricked by El Fantasma, who had made a copy of the map before Jeffrey stole it from him. Fantasma already had the sword. He even left a note for the company agent. Coincidentally, Richard had been involved with a skirmish nearby. He ended up following the soldiers through the jungle. A fight broke out as Richard arrived, resulting in the death of Ben Can, Jeremiah Watts, and several other pirates and Black Guard soldiers. Edward and Jeffrey managed to retreat along with some soldier. They lost their men to flytraps, but made it to the beach. However, Blackbeard had come all the way there to kill Edward. It took only one pistol shot to end his life. Category:POTCO Fiction Category:A Captain's Journey Category:Fictional Character Category:Fiction